


Say something

by PartofWorld



Series: Wilmuga One shots [3]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cold, Everyone Needs A Hug, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hemis - Freeform, M/M, Quiet love, Silence, Step-Brothers, Wilmuga, po śmierci Michała, tak tutaj nikt nie mówi co czuje
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Niektórzy nie płaczą, gdy pęka im serce. Niektórzy nie chcą nikogo koło siebie, gdy cierpią. Nawet samych siebie.Gdy odchodzi ostatnia bliska osoba, zostaje tylko cisza. Gdy jednak umarł Michał, Smuga ciszy nie otrzymał od nikogo. Nawet od samego siebie.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Series: Wilmuga One shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988005
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Say something

Timeline: "Tomek na tropach Yeti", w klasztorze Hemis, po śmierci Michała.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Nie czas na żarty, panie bosmanie. Przyrodni brat pana Smugi umarł tej nocy"

W tonie Tomka brzmiała szczera nagana, która od razu odebrała im wszelką radość z odszukania przyjaciela.  
Nowicki uniósł wysoko brwi, oniemiał i zdumiony spojrzał na Tomka. 

\- Ale... 

Przez jedną chwilkę Wilmowski nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć. 

"To ty masz brata? Znaczy, miałeś?" mało wpasowywało się w atmosferę 

Podróżnik uśmiechnął się słabo, pokręcił głową. 

\- Nic się nie dzieje, Tomku, spokojnie. 

Nowicki zaczął przeżywać fakt, że podczas tej wyprawy zostawili po sobie już drugiego trupa i jeśli to znów ten nieznany im bliżej człowiek z blizną na twarzy, to trzeba się tym zająć.  
Smuga od razu zaczął więc pytać o okoliczności tej pierwszej ofiary...  
Zupełnie jakby zapomniał o bracie.  
Tylko Tomek wciąż zerkał na niego, wręcz z żalem. Zastygła w spokoju twarz podróżnika wydawała mu się zupełnie nie na miejscu. 

Mimo to Nowicki gadał. Opowiedział o podróży, o maharadży, o Pandicie, o dalszej wędrówce, o wszystkim po prostu. 

Smuga milczał przez cały ten czas. W ciszy wpatrywał się w bosmana, ale wydawał się nie mieć siły, by mu przerwać. Zrobił to (ku zdumieniu Wilmowskiego) nie kto inny jak zazwyczaj pozbawiony cienia wyczucia chwili Tomek.  
Rzucił starszemu przyjacielowi tak groźne i ostre spojrzenie, że marynarz zamilkł speszony.

Smuga chyba nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na niedokończony wątek. 

\- Przepraszam, że ściągnąłem was taki kawał drogi. Myślałem, że zostaniecie u maharadży. 

Zerknął na Pandita jakby pytająco. Dotąd milczący Davasarman, który rzecz jasna nie pojął ani słowa z tej rozmowy, ale domyślał się chyba jej tematu, teraz odparł łagodnie:

\- Próbowałem zatrzymać ich we wskazanym miejscu, sahibie, ale poczytali to za próbę utrudnienia poszukiwań. To bardzo uparci ludzie.

A tak. Szanowni Państwo, Tadeusz Nowicki i jego podejście do ludzi w jednym zdaniu!  
Wszyscy pamiętali jak bosman jawnie podejrzewał Pandita o inne intencje i zatajanie faktów. 

Smuga powoli skinął głową.  
Chyba miał zamiar coś powiedzieć, ale Tadek wybrał akurat ten moment, by się zmitygować i wytłumaczyć Panditowi ze swych podejrzeń.  
Odnaleziony podróżnik pokiwał więc tylko głową. 

Tomek spojrzał na ojca z rozpaczą. Wydawał się go wręcz błagać, by ten się odezwał...  
Nikt po za nimi dwoma zdawał się nie dostrzegać, że Smuga słucha ich praktycznie z musu i go męczą. 

\- Janie, na pewno długo nie spałeś - Wilmowski przebił się przez gadanie Tadka i spojrzał na przyjaciela z troską. 

Słaby, wymuszony uśmiech pojawił się na bladej twarzy. 

\- Trochę, ale nie czuję się źle. 

\- Powinieneś odpocząć - łagodny ton perswazji musiał jakoś na niego wpłynąć. Zawsze wpływał. 

Smuga powoli skinął głową. 

\- Tak, ale najpierw powinienem wam powiedzieć, po co w ogóle was tutaj ściągnąłem i... 

\- Pan Pandit nam powie. A na resztę opowieści możemy poczekać - wtrącił się Tomek nagle. 

Łagodne spojrzenie zwróciło się na niego. 

\- Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z Tomkiem? - zaśmiał się słabo Smuga - Poczekasz dzień na wyjaśnienia? 

\- Poczekam nawet miesiąc! - odparł gorliwie najmłodszy z nich wszystkich. 

\- Powaga, brachu, on ma rację! - Nowicki też dołączył do rozmowy - Tyle czekaliśmy to i dzień poczekamy. Najważniejsze, żeś pan cały i zdrów. Znaleźliśmy pana i to się liczy. Idź pan się kimnij chwilkę, my też pewnie odpoczniemy. 

\- Tomku, ty do spania - nagle Wilmowski przypomniał sobie o jakże istotnym fakcie, że przecież syn w środku nocy wymknął się z ich pokoju i poszedł szukać Smugi po klasztorze. Znalazł, bo znalazł, ale kolejny raz im się po prostu urwał. 

Normalnie Tomek by zaprotestował, ale wobec prób przekonania do odpoczynku Smugi, sam też posłusznie dostosował się do woli ojca.  
Bosman zerknął na Wilmowskiego przelotnie. A potem natarł na Pandita pytaniami o klasztor i buddyzm. Oszczędny z natury Hindus bronił się przed tyradą półsłówkami, ale uprzejmie zaproponował marynarzowi zwiedzanie klasztoru. Najpewniej po prostu domyślił się rzeczywistych powodów nagłego zainteresowania zabytkiem. 

Smuga wydawał się wręcz cicho odetchnąć z ulgą, gdy rozmowy ucichły. Powoli przeniósł wzrok na Wilmowskiego. Niezręcznie się uśmiechnął. 

\- Przepraszam, że was tutaj ściągnąłem. Nie powinienem był do ciebie pisać. 

Takiej reakcji geograf nie spodziewał się w ogóle. Zdezorientowany uniósł brwi. 

\- Ale... czemu niby? 

Smuga pierwszy usiadł na kocach pod ścianą. Oparł głowę o zimne kamienie i martwym tonem mruknął:

\- Działałem odruchowo. Przepraszam. Nie zrobiłbym tego ponownie. 

\- Dlaczego niby? Chciałeś pomocy, oto jesteśmy - Wilmowski usiadł naprzeciwko niego, z niepokojem widząc wycofane, pozornie spokojnie spojrzenie. 

\- Właśnie. 

\- Wolałbyś, by nas tutaj nie było? 

\- Nie. To nie tak, ja... - Smuga uniósł na niego zmęczony wzrok - Przeciągnąłem was tutaj przez pół świata niepotrzebnie. 

\- Czemu niepotrzebnie? - na chwilę zapadła cisza, więc Andrzej spróbował łagodnie - Bo on już nie żyje? Miałeś nadzieję, że uda nam się go wspólnie uratować? 

Podróżnik chaotycznie wstrząsnął głową. 

\- Chyba tak... nie wiem... nie, to był zły pomysł... 

\- Dlaczego zły? Ty zrobiłbyś dla nas to samo. 

\- To co innego. 

\- Czemu? - wyraźnie nie rozumiał zupełnie, za co wini się przyjaciel. 

Smuga posłał mu zmęczone spojrzenie. Pokręcił znów głową. 

\- Nie rozumiem. Liczyłeś na naszą pomoc. Masz do tego prawo. Myśmy wielokrotnie prosili o pomoc ciebie i... 

\- Te sprawy są niewspółmierne. 

Wilmowski uniósł brwi. 

\- To znaczy? Uważasz, że oczekujesz ode mnie czegoś więcej wartego, niż wywiezienie Tomka z Warszawy? Niż pomoc mi po śmierci Anny? Niż ratowanie życia mi i Tomkowi, niż... 

\- To nie tak - Smuga kolejny raz pokręcił głową - Nie rozliczaj tak tego. To i tak już nic nie zmieni... jesteście tutaj i... 

\- I pomożemy ci ze wszystkim. 

\- Bałem się, że to powiesz - uśmiechnął się blado. 

\- Czemu? - geograf zmartwił się wyraźnie na te słowa - Nie chcesz naszej pomocy? 

Szare oczy kolejny raz uciekły gdzieś na bok, byle nie patrzeć na Wilmowskiego. 

\- Po raz pierwszy chyba to ja mogę pomóc tobie, a ty nie chcesz pomocy...? Dlaczego? - ponowił pytanie nawet z lekkim wyrzutem. 

Smuga westchnął cicho, pokręcił głową po raz nieświadomo już który. 

\- Bo opcja waszej pomocy wiąże się z czymś, czego zrobić nie mogę i nie umiem - odparł wreszcie cicho. 

Wilmowski ocenił jego szczerze wyczerpaną twarz i przepraszające spojrzenie. 

\- Co to takiego? - spytał łagodnie, już bez kategorycznego wyczekiwania. 

\- Wyjaśnienia. 

\- Ach. Rozumiem... - Wilmowski pokiwał powoli głową - Musiałbyś nam opowiedzieć o sobie. O bracie. O wszystkim. I to cię przeraża? 

\- "Przeraża" to złe słowo... ale coś tego typu. 

Uciekał przed nim... spojrzeniem, słowami, nawet ramiona lekko kulił, wycofując się z rozmowy.  
Wynędzniał przez ten czas. I musiał być naprawdę bardzo zmęczony. 

\- W porządku - Andrzej ugodowo uniósł dłonie - Powiem reszcie, żeby nie pytali. Poczekamy, albo po prostu przekażesz nam ogólniki, jak możemy pomóc. Na razie musisz odpocząć. 

Kolejny raz pokręcił tylko głową. 

\- Janie... - usilnie nadal swojemu tonowi łagodne brzmienie - Kiedy ostatni raz spałeś? 

Zawahał się, chwilkę coś liczył w pamięci. Potem niezręcznie wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Nie pamiętam. 

Karcące spojrzenie wywołało u niego słaby, nareszcie szczery uśmiech. 

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie. Nic mi nie jest i... 

\- Tobie nigdy nic nie jest, to żaden argument - Wilmowski uśmiechnął się do niego - Masz odpocząć. 

\- Odpoczywam. 

Jakby zmieszał się tym jednym słowem, znów uciekł spojrzeniem na bok. Wilmowski łagodnie wyciągnął do niego rękę, by oprzeć ją o jego mocno zaciśnięte dłonie. 

\- Chcesz o nim porozmawiać? 

Smuga pokręcił głową od razu. 

\- Michał nie żył dla mnie już od bardzo dawna... - odparł cicho - Za godzinę wszystko będzie w normie, opowiem wam więcej i... 

\- Nie masz takiego obowiązku - dokończył za niego Wilmowski spokojnie - Dlaczego twój brat dla ciebie nie żył już od dawna? 

\- Zesłano go na Sybir trzy lata przed tym, jak poznałem ciebie. Stamtąd nie ma powrotu... - szare oczy zabłysły gorzkim rozbawieniem - A przynajmniej tak myślałem. 

\- Pogodziłeś się z jego stratą, a on po latach okazał się żyć...? - upewnił się Wilmowski powoli. 

Kiwnięcie głową. 

\- Przysłali mi nawet wiadomość o jego śmierci. Podobno zginął jeszcze w transporcie, podczas jakiejś bójki. Tak... to brzmiało bardzo jak on - urwał na chwilę i jakby ocknął się z zadumy dodał - Miałem nie mówić, przepraszam. 

\- Właśnie miałeś mówić - zaoponował z miejsca geograf - Mów do mnie... proszę. To naprawdę pomaga, gdy powiesz, co jest źle. 

\- Nie cytuj mnie przeciwko mnie - Smuga posłał mu słaby, krzywy uśmiech. 

\- Myślałem, że nie wyłapiesz - skłamał gładko, patrząc mu prosto w oczy - Ale właśnie... ty wtedy byłeś przy mnie... pozwól mi być przy tobie teraz. 

Smuga westchnął lekko, opuścił wzrok na dłoń, która łagodnie trzymała nachwytem jego ręce. Uśmiechnął się słabo na ten widok.  
Wilmowski wyłapał ten malutki gest. Sam nie wiedział, co pchnęło go do tego, ale nagle delikatnie przesunął opuszkami po jego dłoniach. Ostrożnie po wierzchu spierzniętych, zniszczonych od mrozu dłoni przesunęły się równie szorstkie i spracowane palce.  
Smuga miał chłodne dłonie. Nie skostniałe z zimna, ale też nie ciepłe jakby miał je schowane w rękawicach. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, jakby z niedowierzaniem, gdy Wilmowski ukrył w swoich dłoniach jego ręce. 

Teraz siedzieli już dużo bliżej siebie. Nie bardzo wiedział, kiedy Andrzej się do niego przysunął, ale teraz widział wyraźnie, z jak szczerą troską jasne oczy przesunęły się po jego twarzy. 

\- Musisz odpocząć. 

\- Dobrze, mamo - podróżnik uśmiechnął się krzywo, nareszcie nieco żywiej niż dotąd. 

\- Przypomnieć ci, kto badał mój puls, gdy mnie pytał, czy jadłem obiad, żeby być pewnym, że nie kłamię?

\- Jakbyś jadł, jak powinieneś, to bym tak nie robił - Smuga udał oburzenie - To była twoja wina. 

Andrzej zaśmiał się cicho, pokiwał głową. 

\- Oczywiście, to zawsze jest moja wina - przyznał cicho, jednocześnie ostrożnie dotykając wnętrza nadgarstka przyjaciela palcami - Jesteś zmęczony? 

Smuga spojrzał na niego z politowaniem. 

\- Na mnie to nie działa - uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie. 

Wilmowski doskonale o tym wiedział. Chciał tylko nareszcie zobaczyć ten mały, szczerze rozbawiony uśmiech na jego twarzy.  
Mocniej objął jego ręce. 

\- Więc... - zawiesił głos na chwilę - Jak mogę przekonać cię, byś się położył? 

\- Nie potrzebuję snu - Smuga ponownie pokręcił głową - Nie spałem kilka dni, siedząc przy Michale, ale górskie powietrze i...

\- Kilka dni? 

\- Na pewno cztery. Nie jestem pewien... w kaplicy jest ciemno, traciłem co chwilę poczucie czasu. 

Wilmowski powoli skinął głową. 

\- Pogodziłeś się z Michałem? 

\- Nigdy nie byliśmy skłóceni, to nie tak... - podróżnik zawahał się na chwilę - Nigdy nie mieliśmy wspólnego języka, ale był dobrym bratem... jedynym... Ale naprawdę dobrym - urwał na chwilę, zebrał myśli i z bólem dokończył - Wiesz, miałem go zabrać z Warszawy. Ale nie zdążyłem. On wiedział, że go aresztują... nie zjawił się specjalnie, by mnie nie wydać. 

\- Poczekaj. Mówisz, że on był z Warszawy? 

\- Nie, ale tam potem pracował - Smuga uniósł brwi - A co? 

\- Nie lubisz Warszawy, prawda? - spytał nagle cicho geograf. 

\- Nienawidzę - przyznał ponuro Smuga, ale szybko dotarło do niego, skąd wzięło się takie pytanie i dodał usprawiedliwiająco - Ale to nie ma znaczenia. To było dawno i... 

\- Pomogłeś mi wtedy na statku właśnie dlatego, że przypomniałem ci o nim... prawda? - w tonie Wilmowskiego nie było żalu czy zdumenia. 

\- Nie. Możesz mi nie wierzyć, ale pomyślałem o Michale dopiero, gdy opowiedziałeś mi o swojej pracy - nagle dłonie Smugi mocniej objęły jego ręce od dołu - Pomogłem ci, bo umiałem sobie wyobrazić, jak się czujesz. Jak zaszczute zwierzę.

\- Dziękuję? - zaryzykował z uśmiechem Wilmowski, jeszcze szczelniej chowając w ucisku jego dłonie, zamykając je ciasno i grzejąc swoim ciepłem. 

Łagodny uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy ponownie. Wyraźnie się rozluźnił. 

\- Pamiętasz, jak wyrzucałeś sobie, że nie udało się zabrać Anny i Tomka wcześniej? - spytał cicho. 

Wilmowski skinął od razu głową. Przecież nie mógłby o tym zapomnieć. 

\- Ja nie mogę sobie wybaczyć tylko jednego... że nie próbowałem nawet odbić Michała z transportu - w głosie Smugi nie było żalu, tylko mrok. Ciężkie, zgniatające poczucie winy, które nigdy wcześniej nie zostało wyrażone - To było jego ostatnie polecenie. "Nigdy nie próbuj mnie szukać. Nie wracaj tutaj. Zapomnij o wszystkich i nigdy, nigdy więcej nie wracaj tam." 

Wstrząsał głową, odwrócił wzrok na kamienną ścianę. Jego dłonie lekko zadrżały, Wilmowski mocniej objął je palcami. 

\- Nie mogę sobie wybaczyć, że go wtedy posłuchałem. Ten jeden, jedyny raz posłuchałem go jak brata... - parsknął gorzko, pokręcił głową - Nigdy wcześniej tego nie zrobiłem. Obaj byliśmy beznadziejnymi braćmi. 

\- Nie mów tak... 

\- Nie, naprawdę - Smuga westchnął cicho - On nie trawił mojej osobowości, mnie do szewskiej pasji doprowadzało to, jak nigdy nie dbał o konsekwencje swoich czynów. Zadbał tylko raz. Wtedy. Wtedy, gdy go aresztowano. Ten jeden raz pomyślał o czymś więcej, niż swojej prywatnej wojnie z systemem. 

\- Chciał cię chronić. 

\- Ja nie zasługiwałem na ochronę. Tylko on. 

\- Nie możesz tego oceniać - Wilmowski pokręcił stanowczo głową. 

\- Mogę. Miał rodzinę. Ja byłem sam i sam zostałem. 

Wilmowski miał na końcu języka pełne żalu "Wcale nie jesteś sam."  
Później wielokrotnie wyrzucał sobie, że zabrakło mu odwagi, by to rzec. 

Smuga pokiwał głową sam do siebie, martwym tonem dokończył:

\- Jego żonę zgarnęli w łapance. Stawiała opór. Wiesz, jak kończy się opór wobec carskich żołdaków - na chwilę urwał - Była w ciąży. Jej organizm nie wytrzymał warunków aresztu. To był chyba ostatni krok do aresztowania Michała. 

Na chwilę zapadła cisza. 

\- Może gdybym był wtedy w kraju... - zawiesił głos i mruknął ciężko -A z resztą. Po co to roztrząsać. Już im nie pomogę. 

Wilmowski ze współczuciem mocniej objął jego dłonie. 

\- Zrobiłeś wszystko, co dało się zrobić. 

\- Wcale nie. 

\- Janie... 

\- Tak, rozumiem, przepraszam - odwrócił wzrok - Nie chciałem ci mówić o tym wszystkim i... 

\- Przestań - uciął nagle geograf - Nie traktuj tego w ten sposób. Jestem tutaj, by ci pomóc. I chcę, byś mówił. Nawet jeśli nie ma to celu. Nawet jeśli to wspominanie. Mów do mnie. Proszę. 

Smuga chyba miał zamiar zaprotestować. Dłonie mocniej złapały jego ręce, jakby z desperacją wręcz. 

\- Mów do mnie, proszę - Wilmowski pochylił się do niego, by być jeszcze bliżej - Nie zamykaj się przede mną. Mów do mnie... 

Poszarzała ze zmęczenia twarz napięła się, gdy kurczowo zacisnął szczęki. Pokręcił głową. 

\- Nie umiem. 

\- Mów. Po prostu mów... - mocno zawarte dłonie kojąco pogłaskały jego przedramiona - Proszę. 

\- Nie potrafię! - tym razem szept był nasączony żalem i rezygnacją - Rozumiesz? Po prostu nie potrafię... - ciężko złapał powietrze, pokręcił głową - Nie umiem o tym mówić. Nie. Nie mogę. Po prostu zapomnij i... 

\- Napisałeś do mnie, chcąc pomocy. Nie wycofuj się. Powiedz, o co chodzi. Dokończ opowieść. Ja nigdzie się nie ruszam. Możesz mówić powoli albo chaotycznie... ale mów. 

Był jakiś lęk w jego głosie, jakby wręcz zaklinał przyjaciela, by ten udzielił mu pozwolenia na pomoc.  
Spięte nerwowo dłonie delikatnie przesuwały się po jego mocno napiętych rękach, bez żadnego rytmu czy sensu rysując nieokreślone wzory. 

\- To był odruch - wymamrotał udręczonym tonem podróżnik - Już następnego dnia byłem wściekły, że do ciebie napisałem. 

\- Czemu? 

\- Kolejny raz naraziłem cię na coś i... 

\- Janie, na litość boską, na nic nikogo nie naraziłeś! - Wilmowski nawet nie zorientował się w pierwszej chwili, że podniósł głos - Chciałeś pomocy i napisałeś do mnie. To nic wielkiego, jasne? To naturalna reakcja i przestań już tak to przeżywać! 

Ręce, które trzymał w uścisku teraz nagle zawarły się kurczowo, brutalnie wbijając palce we wnętrze dłoni. 

Do Andrzeja dotarło, że się zagalopował. Uspokajająco pogładził napięte dłonie. 

\- Przepraszam... nie powinienem... przepraszam. 

Smuga powoli pokręcił głową. 

\- Rozumiem cię. Masz prawo. 

\- Nie, nie mam prawa i przestań, proszę. Rozmawialiśmy o tym przy okazji... no... naszej kłótni po śmierci Anny. 

\- Nie nazwałbym tego kłótnią, Andrzeju. Po prostu źle zabrałem się za pomoc, więc naturalnie się... 

\- Nieprawda - geograf gorliwie pokręcił głową - To nie była twoja wina. Ja wściekłem się bezzasadnie, chciałem jakoś radzić sobie z tym wszystkim i... 

\- Miałeś prawo być zły. 

\- Nie na ciebie. Ty nic nie zrobiłeś. Przepraszam. Nie miałem prawa się wtedy na ciebie wydrzeć. I dobrze to wiesz - w jego głosie zabrzmiała szczera skrucha - Mam nadzieję... nigdy nie mówiliśmy ze sobą o tym i... 

\- Andrzeju - łagodny ton przerwał mu spokojnie - Człowiek w żałobie może naturalnie złościć się na otoczenie. Nigdy cię za to nie winiłem. Po za tym to było dawno. 

\- Więc czemu ty się nie złościsz? - nierozumiejące spojrzenie uniosło się na jego twarz - Czemu nas nie winisz? Może gdybym dotarł wcześniej... może gdybym zrobił więcej... twój brat... 

\- Nigdy bym cię nie winił - spokojnie przerwał mu Smuga - Zrobiłeś wszystko, co na twoim miejscu mógł uczynić człowiek. Albo nawet więcej. 

\- Więc czemu winisz sam siebie? Zrobiłeś wszystko, co dało się zrobić - Wilmowski patrzył na niego z bólem, czekając na nareszcie szczerą i sensowną odpowiedź. 

Smuga westchnął cicho. 

\- Widzę, że sam się podłożyłem. 

\- Odpowiedz, proszę. 

\- Andrzeju, ja... ja nie winię się za śmierć Michała. Ja po prostu... - urwał na chwilę i z wysiłkiem wydusił - Po prostu jest mi bardzo źle z myślą, że nie zdołałem ocalić ostatniej osoby z rodziny. Choćby najgorszego starszego brata. Choćby ta rodzina.... była najgorszą... jaką możesz sobie wyobrazić... choćby... ja nadal... nie dałem rady nikogo z nich uratować, gdy przyszła śmierć. Nikogo. 

Wilmowski jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał tak załamanego i rozgoryczonego tonu. Nikt nigdy wcześniej nie mówił do niego z tak ogromnym rozczarowaniem samym sobą. Nie sądził w ogóle, że to możliwe, przekazać tyle zawodu w kilku słowach. 

Głos mu zadygotał, gdy nagle złapał Smugę za ramiona i wydusił:

\- To nie jest prawda. 

\- Skąd możesz wiedzieć? Nie było cię tam i... 

\- To nieprawda, że straciłeś wszystkich! - przerwał mu przejętym szeptem Wilmowski - Popatrz na mnie... - zawiesił głos, poczekał, aż szare oczy pełne żalu uniosą się na niego - Masz rodzinę. Rozumiesz? Masz ludzi, którzy cię cenią, którzy oddaliby za ciebie życie. Ludzi, którzy cię kochają... 

Smuga wpatrywał się w niego, jakby zabrakło mu zwyczajnie słów.  
Rozpalone desperacją spojrzenie jasnych oczu przeszywało go na wylot, aż do najskrytszych myśli.

Wilmowski niemal nim potrząsnął. 

\- Do jasnej cholery, pojechałbym za tobą na koniec świata i właśnie to zrobiłem! Nie widzisz tego? Ja, Tomek, Tadek. Jesteśmy tutaj. Dla ciebie. Zawsze będziemy dla ciebie. Nie waż się nawet myśleć, że zostałeś sam, bo nie zostałeś. I nie zostaniesz. Nigdy. Nigdy już. Obiecuję. Nigdy nie będziesz sam.

Widział jak oszołomienie ustępuje miejsca ufności w utkwionym w jego oczach spojrzeniu. Smuga gapił się na niego jak zahipnotyzowany.  
Nie odezwał się.  
Nie wyglądał na przekonanego...  
Wilmowski z rozpaczą dokończył:

\- Nigdy... od tylu lat, przez te wszystkie lata, ani raz... ani jeden raz... nie żałowałem, że wtedy wróciłem za tobą na statek we Francji, wiesz? Nigdy. Gdy przywaliłeś mi mapami i.... to była najlepsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobiłeś w życiu, jasne? Dzięki temu poznałem kogoś, kto jest dla mnie niesamowicie cenny. Poznałem ten świat. I to... ja... ja nie zamieniłbym tego na nic innego. 

Chłodne dłonie łagodnie oparły się o dygoczące z emocji ręce Wilmowskiego, które niewiadomo kiedy przeniosły się z barków Smugi na boki jego twarzy. 

Ale milczący wciąż uparcie podróżnik nie odsunął go od siebie.  
Delikatnie przesunął palce na jego ramiona, a potem opuścił wzrok. Nie patrzył na Wilmowskiego, gdy bardzo spiętym i niepewnym ruchem przysunął go do siebie i spróbował objąć ramionami.  
Andrzej odżył momentalnie. Gwałtownie uwolnił dłonie i ciasno zamknął w uścisku Smugę. 

Nie padły żadne słowa.  
Tylko chłodne, sztywne ramiona atawistycznie wręcz zawarły się na plecach Wilmowskiego. Jego kontrastująco wręcz ciepłe dłonie łagodnie głaskały niemożliwie spięte barki i kark. 

Nie pamiętał, czy kiedykolwiek przytulał do siebie Smugę. Zazwyczaj dotyk na ramieniu był już najbardziej przełomowym podkreśleniem czyjejś obecności przy tym, na pierwszy rzut oka tak samowystarczalnym, podróżniku. 

Teraz, trzymając go mocno w ramionach, Andrzej z żalem zastanowił się, czy tego nieludzko wycofanego człowieka ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek przytulał. 

Serce Smugi biło powoli, równomiernie. Zupełnie jakby jego zdenerwowanie nie wpływało już na organizm. Jakby serce przywykło do ciągłego stresu. Oddychał też powoli, zupełnie spokojnie.  
Ale jego ręce drżały wciąż delikatnie, gdy wczepił je silnie w kurtkę na plecach Wilmowskiego. 

\- Dziękuję - to było pierwsze słowo, które przerwało ciszę między nimi po bardzo długiej chwili. 

Andrzej opiekuńczo pogładził wtulone w niego plecy. Uśmiechnął się słabo. 

\- Nie dziękuj. Tak robią przyjaciele.

I chyba sam już wtedy był świadomy, że kłamie.  
Tulił go do siebie jeszcze długo. Nie dał mu się odsunąć, wygodniej oparł się o ścianę i tylko mrucząc coś kojąco siedział tak sobie dopóki nie usłyszeli za ścianą przegłosu rozmowy Tadka i Pandita. Wtedy Smuga zerwał się na nogi i odsunął do niego daleko, unikając zatroskanego wzroku, niczym spłoszone zwierzątko. 

Do tamtej chwili jednak siedział oparty głową o obojczyk przyjaciela i rozluźniony liczył mocne uderzenia jego serca. Po raz pierwszy w życiu nie musiał się martwić o nikogo... to jego otoczono czułą opieką. 

Ale ta miła chwila ciszy nie trwała nawet godziny. 

Tadek położył się co prawda niemal od razu, a Pandit zmył się po coś do zakonników, ale Smuga już nie spróbował drugi raz przytulić się do niego.  
Też się położył, ku uldze Wilmowskiego zasypiając naprawdę. 

Upewnił się bowiem przezornie, czy przyjaciel rzeczywiście śpi.  
Uspokojony, opiekuńczo zakrył go jeszcze jednym kocem. Smuga naprawdę miał zimne ręce.  
Bezwiednie uśmiechnął się na widok rozluźnionej twarzy, odgarnął nawet na bok czarne włosy, by zerknąć na spokój wygładzający ją coraz bardziej. 

\- Andrzeju? 

Tadek przestał udawać, że śpi.  
Skinął na przyjaciela znacząco i wysunął się na korytarz. 

Wilmowski nie umiał zrozumieć, czemu poczuł się jak przyłapane na czymś karygodnym dziecko.  
Szybko zabrał dłoń znad twarzy Smugi. Wycofał się za bosmanem. 

\- Tak? 

Nowicki stał pod ścianą wąskiego korytarza. Patrzył na niego wyczekująco. 

\- Powiedział cokolwiek? 

\- Trochę - Wilmowski ciężko skinął głową - Miałem nadzieję, że powie więcej. 

\- Ha. Dobrze, że powiedział cokolwiek, to w końcu Smuga - bosman patrzył na niego nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem. 

I choć się znali tyle lat, Wilmowski naprawdę za cholerę nie wiedział, co w tej chwili myśli Tadek.  
Powoli pokiwał głową.  
Wściekł się na siebie lekko, gdy poczuł jawne oznaki strachu.  
Niby czego miałby się bać?! Co niby złego zrobił?! 

\- Tak. Może jutro coś jeszcze się dowiemy... 

Nowicki nie poruszył się, ocenił go uważnym spojrzeniem. 

\- Brachu, zamierzasz coś z tym robić? 

\- Z czym? - Wilmowski uniósł brwi. 

Przerażająco spokojnie, wszechwiedzące spojrzenie wbiło się w jego oczy. Wilmowski zdał sobie sprawę, że przestał na chwilę oddychać.  
Uniósł brwi, pytająco przekrzywił głowę:

\- Co masz na myśli, Tadku? - na całe szczęście udało mu się zachować spokojny głos. 

Nowicki powoli pokiwał głową, patrząc na niego bez emocji. 

\- Ty wiesz, Andrzeju. Ty doskonale wiesz. 

Skóra ścierpła mu na karku. 

\- Nawet jeśli - syknął, siląc się na spokój - to nikomu nic do tego! 

\- Nie po to zaczynam taki temat - bosman pokręcił głową - Po prostu mam nadzieję, że jesteś świadomy, jak bardzo się wpieprzyłeś w bagno. 

Wilmowski długą chwilę gapił się w ścianę za plecami Tadka. W końcu powoli skinął głową. 

\- Jestem świadomy. 

\- I co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? 

\- Nic. Niech... niech będzie jak jest. Tak będzie lepiej - orzekł martwym głosem Andrzej, ledwo poznając sam swój ton w tak głuchym i zrezygnowanym brzmieniu. 

Tadek uniósł lekko brwi. 

\- Niby dla kogo? 

Geograf wciągnął powietrze z sykiem. 

\- Nie czas teraz na to i... 

\- A niby kiedy będzie czas? - bosman rozłożył ręce - Czas jest teraz. Masz za ścianą kogoś, kto cię potrzebuje i kogo ty potrzebujesz. Po prostu idź tam. I wreszcie coś powiedz. Powiedz mu o tym. 

Wilmowski bardzo powoli pokręcił głową. 

\- Dobrze wiesz, że tego nie zrobię. 

\- Tak. Wy dwaj nie bylibyście sobą, gdybyście raz w życiu nie skomplikowali całej sprawy - zawyrokował zmęczonym tonem Tadek, a potem po prostu poszedł z powrotem się położyć. 

Wilmowski został na korytarzu klasztoru sam. Stał tak pod ścianą przez bardzo długi czas... 

I nic nie powiedział.


End file.
